The present technology relates to a display in which dampproof characteristics are improved by providing a sealing section around a display layer and an electronic unit including the display.
Currently, a liquid crystal display is widely used as a plane display such as a television. In addition, a display in which its thickness and power consumption are allowed to be further decreased has attracted attention.
In such a display, a dampproof function with respect to a display layer is important for the following reason. First, most display layers are easily deteriorated due to moisture. Next, compared to in an organic EL (electroluminescence) display or the like, in the display having a large thickness of the display layer (thickness in its lamination direction), if a dampproof action of the organic EL display or the like is applied thereto as it is, moisture intrusion from a side surface of the display layer is not sufficiently prevented. Therefore, the display layer on a substrate is covered with a dampproof film with low moisture permeability (for example, moisture permeability equal to or less than 0.03 g/m2/day), a sealing section is formed between the substrate and the dampproof film, and the side surface of the display layer is also covered with the sealing section (for reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-114820).